


not another soul could love you like my rotten bones do

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avengers (mentioned) - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think Captain America will wear to our wedding?”</p><p>“You can call him Steve, you know.”</p><p>“I bet he will look good.”</p><p>“Wow, Fog. You wanna show off your hard on for Cap a little more?”</p><p>Foggy slapped his ass and laughed, joyous and blushing. </p><p>Or; Matt and Foggy are dorks and are too busy being dorks to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not another soul could love you like my rotten bones do

“You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.” – Dr. Seuss

..

“You know about your ass, right?”

Matt grinned into the sheets, letting out a laugh that was more of a giggle at the feeling of Foggy’s lips on his lower back.

“What?”

“Your ass, it’s perfect!” Foggy exclaimed, one of his hands coming up to smack one of his cheeks lightly, “Ten out of ten, everyone thinks so.”

“People talk about my ass a lot?”

“Well, I do.”

Matt laughed again feeling himself blush. He was giddy- had been giddy for weeks. He flexed his left hand just to feel the new weight of the ring on it. God it made him light headed. 

“Could we get it ensured?” Foggy asked, climbing back up the bed to flop down next to Matt, unabashedly naked, “Because we totally should.”

Matt just grinned wider and hummed into the sheets. The sun is shining steadily in from the windows, they had just had amazing sex and neither of them had any place they needed to be. All Matt wanted to do was roll over and fall into a warm sleep next to the man he loves.

And then Foggy moved, shifted on the bed and laced their hands together so their engagement rings clinked together.

Matt sucked in a small gasp. He shifted his hips to press himself into the bed as a shiver ran down his spine in the best way. 

“You okay, Matty?”

Foggy’s words skimmed across his skin and it just made everything better.

“I-ah,” He breathed, curling closer to the other man, “I just really like being engaged to you.”

Foggy frowned, and Matt could only tell because his face was pressed into Matt’s shoulder, before be let out a very endearing snort and belly laugh combo.

“You kinky bastard!” He laughed, surging up to kiss Matt clumsily, “Maybe I should have got you a cock ring instead-”

A laugh punched out of Matt. 

“-Yea, with a diamond on top?”

“Of course. Only the best for my Matty.”

“’Your’ Matty?”

“Not good?”

“No, I like it,” Matt pressed his face into Foggy’s neck so he could add a few marks to his earlier ones, “You’re mine too.”

“Duh.”

Matt laughed into Foggy’s neck.

God, Matt felt so giddy.

(For years Matt didn’t feel anything like this for Foggy, had no desire to be anything more than his friend. But then one day, just out of the blue, he realized exactly how much he was in love with the other man. He loved Foggy, loves him, as natural as breathing. It felt like it had been there for a long time, the humming under his skin and the catch in his breathing, the way he always listened for the other man’s heartbeat when he felt scared. It was terrifying. Matt had never been in love before, never felt the need to have sex with anyone before.

He had had sex before though, but it was a physical release. It wasn’t love or lust if was physical.

He had thought he didn’t feel those things. And then Foggy happened. It was a little confusing, but Foggy told him about Demisexuality and now Matt is pretty sure that’s what he is.

So on the day that Matt had the revelation that he loved his best friend Matt found himself at a crossroads; he could either continue down the road he was born on and keep his feelings to himself and love Foggy from afar (to keep him safe he would convince himself), or he could ask him out. It wouldn’t be weird at all. He felt his mouth go dry as he sat behind his desk in the office, listening to Foggy make coffee in the kitchen.

Before he could think too hard, talk himself down and dash out of the office to go talk to the Father, Matt chocked up the nerve to stride into the kitchen and ask his best friend to go out with him. 

Six months later he was engaged to Foggy and all the Avengers were coming to his wedding in three months.

Life is funny that way.)

“What do you think Captain America will wear to our wedding?”

Foggy’s voice drew him out of his memories, sharing a brainwave with his boyfriend. 

“You can call him Steve, you know.”

“I bet he will look good.”

“Wow, Fog. You wanna show off your hard on for Cap a little more?”

Foggy slapped his ass and laughed, joyous and blushing. 

“I was just going to ask, asshole, do you think he and Bucky will wear matching ties?”

“Why would they?”

“Because they are together.”

“What? Who told you that?”

“Natasha. They’ve been together for like months- and in the 40’s too apparently, which kind of made me freak out a little. In a good way. Take that ‘Bisexuality is a new fad’ republicans, and all that jazz.”

“Don’t you think it’s kinda weird that all of the Avengers are in love with you?”

Foggy snorted, wrapping an arm more firmly around Matt while his other hand clicked their rings together again.

“No they aren’t,” Foggy scoffed, kissing Matt's hair loudly, “And anyway I am a one hero guy.”

“Not gonna trade me in for a whole team?”

“No,” Foggy paused and Matt could practically hear him raise his eyebrow, “Although, if you were to join the Avengers officially …”

“Now who’s the kinky bastard?”

He slapped Matt’s ass again. One day he was going to ask Foggy to do that a lot harder and more often. One day.

“Has Skye gotten back to you yet?”

“What? Oh, no not yet. I think she is going through something with her team.”

“You told her she could bring them?”

“Of course.”

Foggy laced a hand in Matt’s hair, somehow sensing his worry. 

“I know she’s family,” He said quietly into Matt’s hair, “And she’ll be there. I know it.”

“I know.”

“She and her ridiculously good looking team, I swear to god there must be something in the water over at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Matt snorted and shifted on top of his best friend, with a pretend put out sigh.

“You gonna spend all morning talking about how good looking other people are, Nelson?”

“Well, I could-”

Matt snorted.

“Get your dick ready, Fog. I’m on top this time.”

“Oh my god, we aren't even married yet and the romance is gone.”

“Shut up.”

Matt swooped down and stole a long, languid kiss from Foggy. He pulled back and could tell that Foggy looked dazed just from the tone of his sigh.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Foggy Nelson.”

Foggy’s hands suddenly gripped his butt.

“And I love you, Matt’s ass.”

Matt hid his grin as he strode out of the room, leaving a cackling Foggy to chase after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing like seven other things and this started as an out take of something longer and turned into its own one shot. Wadda ya think?


End file.
